Dual-mode mobile devices are capable of operating in different wireless communication networks. Such mobile devices are also able to operate in wireless communication networks of different generations, e.g. 2G systems, e.g. CDMA and GSM systems, and 3G systems such as 1xEvD0 systems. Moreover, 1x and 3G systems often operate concurrently in the same area and 3G systems can be backward compatible with 2G systems. These different generations offer varied capabilities and features for the user of the mobile device. In particular, different generations of wireless communication networks have different capabilities as to methods and systems for handling voice and data. Third and forth generation systems are designed, at least in part, to improve system performance with increased data transmissions.
Many 3G mobile devices are inherently data centric and therefore transmit and receive a lot of data. Wireless network carriers want for data to be transferred over 3G systems for the advantages that the 3G systems provide by their design and for increased data performance and efficiencies over 2G systems. At the same time, 3G systems can permit a mobile device to receive voice communications simultaneously during data transfer.
It is understood, however, that data centric communications provided by 3G systems can have an adverse affect on the battery life of the mobile device. Thus, many carriers require different mechanisms to limit data communications under given circumstances to make sure that the battery life of the mobile device is optimized. One such mechanism is to limit a mobile devices ability to connect to a 3G system for a period of time after multiple failed attempts to access the 3G system. This methodology can work well for a mobile device that is stationary or that operates primarily within one cell or sector because the conditions that the mobile device is operating in do not change significantly over a period of time. On the other hand, this method does not provide the benefits to the mobile device when conditions improve and when the mobile device is highly mobile.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a method and an apparatus that improves a mobile device's access to 3G systems and capabilities.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.